The present invention refers to a device for stretching a film in an automatic product packaging machine, in particular products of any thickness and size.
In the current method of distribution of publications such as envelopes, newspapers, magazines and books, with or without gadgets, wrapped in plastic and similar, there is the problem of packaging the products to facilitate automatic handling. This is particularly important in the field of postal sorters that do not accept film-packaged items where there is an excess of film with respect to the product, which in general causes jamming.
For said purpose the products must not be allowed to move freely inside the wrapping film as this prevents automatic handling.
This problem becomes even more evident when the film also contains additional inserts that tend to move, if the film does not tightly envelop the entire contents of the package.
Furthermore, it should not be forgotten that loose wrapping of the film on the products inside the package involves the use of more film than necessary which, with the large quantities used, involves an increase in packaging costs.
It should also not be forgotten that the variability in size and thickness of the packages does not always make it easy to obtain a tidy package in which the material inside can be checked by the packaging machine devices.